


The Death Sensation

by Carousal



Category: The Thief of Baramos
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

-1-

คืนนี้เป็นคืนสุดท้ายในชีวิตฉัน

ทำไมถึงรู้น่ะหรือ? ฉันบอกคุณไม่ได้หรอก...ไม่ใช่เพียงเพราะความสามารถในการคิดและเข้าใจเหตุผลของเดรัจฉานอย่างฉันมีจำกัดเกินกว่าจะอธิบายให้มนุษย์อย่างคุณเข้าใจได้เท่านั้น แต่เพราะตัวฉันเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน รู้แต่ว่า เมื่อเรายืนอยู่ท่ามกลางทุ่งหญ้าในยามราตรี ปล่อยให้แสงจันทร์สีเงินอาบไล้ร่างกายตั้งแต่จมูกจรดปลายหางแล้ว เราจะเงยหน้าขึ้นไปทางทิศที่สายลมพัดโชยมา นอกจากกลิ่นใบหญ้าและน้ำค้าง ความลับของโลกได้ถูกพัดพามาพร้อมกับมันด้วย

จริงสิ มันอาจจะใกล้เคียงกับสิ่งที่คุณเรียกว่าสัญชาตญาณก็ได้

ที่นี่ไม่มีแสงจันทร์ มีแต่ความมืดที่ไม่สามารถกำหนดทิวาราตรี ไม่มีสายลม มีแต่กลิ่นอากาศเก่าที่เพิ่งผ่านปอดออกไปเมื่อครู่ ไม่มีกลิ่นหญ้า มีแต่กลิ่นหินเย็นชื้น กลิ่นน้ำนิ่ง กลิ่นเลือดเก่า กลิ่นบาดแผลสกปรก และกลิ่นอาจม แต่กระนั้น ฉันก็ยังได้กลิ่นจาง ๆ อีกกลิ่นหนึ่ง เจืออยู่ท่ามกลางกลิ่นฉุนเฉียวเข้มข้นทั้งหมดนั้น

กลิ่นของความตาย

-2-

เคลเบลอสแห่งเดมอสไม่หันมามองฉันเลยในคืนนี้ เขานั่งอยู่ในที่ของเขา ฝั่งตรงข้ามกับลูกกรงเหล็กและสายโซ่พันธนาการ หมอบนิ่ง เบิกตาโพลงไปยังความมืดเบื้องหน้า เขาคงได้กลิ่นนั้นเช่นกัน แม้ว่าเผ่าพันธุ์ของเราจะแตกต่าง แต่ก็มีหลายสิ่งหลายอย่างที่คล้ายคลึงกัน เขารู้เหมือนกับที่ฉันรู้ กลิ่นของความตายไม่มีต้นสายปลายเหตุ มันเกิดเมื่อมันต้องเกิด มันมาเมื่อมันต้องมา

และไม่มีใครหยุดยั้งมันได้

เคลเบรอสไม่ขยับเขยื้อนเลย แม้เมื่อได้ยินเสียงโซ่ล่ามคอและข้อเท้าทั้งสี่ของฉันกระทบกันเสียงกรุกกริก เขารู้ว่าฉันเพียงแต่ต้องการล้มตัวลงนอน เบิ่งดวงตาที่พร่ามัวด้วยความมืดไปบนเพดานหินเย็นยะเยือก จ้องมอง จนกว่าจะเห็นดวงจันทร์อยู่บนนั้น

-3-

ตอนที่ได้กลิ่นนี้เป็นครั้งแรก ฉันยังเล็กนัก นอนขดอยู่ระหว่างขาคู่หน้าและขาคู่หลังของแม่ ดูดดื่มน้ำนมที่อุ่นและหวาน ขนของแม่เป็นสีเงินจากแสงจันทร์ที่ทอลงมา อกแม่ยังอบอุ่นเหมือนเคย แม้เสียงหัวใจเต้นบางจังหวะจะผิดแปลกไป แต่ฉันก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจอะไรนัก

ฉันยังจำได้ถึงเสียงโหยหวนที่กรีดจากหูลงลึกสู่หัวใจจนแปลบปลาบหวิววับ จำภาพที่แม่ลุกขึ้นยืน ก้าวออกไปนอกถ้ำ ยืนตระหง่านอยู่ท่ามกลางดวงจันทร์ที่กลมและดวงโตเหมือนจะคว้าเอาได้ ขนของแม่เปล่งประกาย ดวงตาสีเหลืองหลุบต่ำจ้องมองแนวป่าใต้ผาชัน ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นและเปล่งเสียงหอนรับเนิ่นนาน

-4-

ฉันมารู้ทีหลังเมื่อเติบโตขึ้นบ้างแล้วว่าเราสูญเสียพ่อไปในคืนนั้น แม่พาเราออกจากถ้ำที่เราเกิด และควรจะได้อยู่จนกว่าจะถึงฤดูผสมพันธุ์ปีหน้า แล้วหนีหัวซุกหัวซุนโดยมีกลิ่นนั้นไล่จี้ตามไปติด ๆ ...เผ่าพันธุ์ของเรากำลังถูกตามล่า...แม่บอกเราเช่นนั้น...เป็นของขวัญอันประเสริฐล้ำค่าเหลือคณานับสำหรับมนุษย์ พอ ๆ กับเป็นคำสาปจากอสูรร้ายแห่งอเวจีสำหรับเรา...เลือดของเราสามารถทำลายล้างอาถรรพ์และมนตราจำแลงได้ทุกรูปแบบ นั่นเป็นเหตุผลชอบธรรมอันชั่วร้ายที่ทำให้มนุษย์ไล่ล่าล้างผลาญเผ่าเราเอาเลือดมาเนิ่นนานหลายสิบหลายร้อยปี...บอกตามตรงว่าฉันไม่เข้าใจหรอกเหตุผลอันนี้ ใครหรืออะไรเล่าที่เป็นคนกำหนดสรรพคุณเช่นนั้นใส่ลงมาในเลือดของเรา ทำไมเขาจึงไม่กำหนดอะไรสักอย่างที่จะไม่มีใครต้องเจ็บปวดสูญเสียแทนเล่า? ทำไม?

ฉันไม่เข้าใจ

-5-

ฉันโตพอที่จะวัดหยั่งระยะทางแล้วในตอนที่แม่พาหนี จึงรู้ว่าระยะการเดินทางของเราหดสั้นลงทุกวัน แม้จะเป็นสัตว์ที่มีชีวิตอยู่ได้ด้วยความได้เปรียบแห่งพละกำลัง แต่ใครเล่าจะคงพลังอันนั้นเอาไว้ได้นานหากต้องรีบเร่งหลบหนีจนแทบไม่มีเวลาหาอาหารหรือพักผ่อน...เท้าเล็ก ๆ ของฉันและพี่น้องปวดระบมยามเหยียบย่างไปบนก้อนกรวด แสบสันต์ยามวางลงบนพื้นหญ้า ...แม่เพียรเลียให้เราอย่างทะนุถนอมทุกครั้งที่เราหยุดพัก ซึ่งมักเป็นเพียงระยะเวลาสั้น ๆ ...แม้จะไม่แสดงความรู้สึกทางสีหน้า แต่ในดวงตาของแม่ก็แสดงความวิตกทุกข์ร้อน...แม่เคยผ่านฤดูกาลไล่ล่าเช่นนี้มาแล้วหลายหนหลายครั้ง แม่รู้ว่าทุกครั้ง การไล่ล่าจะดำเนินไปตราบเท่าที่เลือดของเผ่าพันธุ์เราที่หลั่งรดลงดินยังไม่ชุ่มฉ่ำสาสมเพียงพอ แต่มันจะยุติลงเมื่อเหยื่อสังเวยครบจำนวนแล้ว มนุษย์ทั้งหลายจะจากไป พวกเขาฉลาดพอที่จะเหลือพวกเราทิ้งไว้จำนวนหนึ่งเพื่อให้สืบเผ่าพันธุ์ต่อไปให้เขาเข้ามาล่าเอาอีกในคราวหน้า พวกเขาไม่สนใจว่าจำนวนที่เหลือไว้ในแต่ละครั้งจะน้อยเกินไปจนทำให้เราต้องจับคู่กันเองในเชื้อสายใกล้ชิด และทำให้ลูกที่เกิดมาอ่อนแอจนบางครั้งไม่มีแม้แต่แรงกินนม พวกเขาสนใจแต่เพียงว่ายังมีเลือดของเราไว้ใช้ สายเลือดของเรายิ่งเข้มข้น อำนาจอุบาทว์ในการล้างมนตราแห่งการจำแลงยิ่งทวีขึ้นด้วย

แต่ครั้งนี้การไล่ล่ากินระยะเวลายาวนานและโหดเหี้ยมกว่าทุกครั้ง ฉันไม่ใช่ลูกหมาเล็ก ๆ ที่ได้แต่กินและนอนไม่รู้เหนือรู้ใต้อีกแล้ว ดังนั้น ฉันจึงสัมผัสได้เช่นกันถึงกลิ่นคาวเลือดในทุกหนที่มีใครในเผ่าพันธุ์ของเราถูกจับและทำลายล้าง กลิ่นของความตายใกล้เข้ามา เข้มข้นเหมือนมันอาบย้อมอยู่กับขนแผงคอเรานี่เอง ยิ่งเร่งฝีเท้า มันก็ยิ่งรุกคืบใกล้ จนในที่สุดระยะทางระหว่างมันกับเราก็หดสั้นเหลือน้อยเช่นเดียวกับหนทางที่เราจะสามารถหลบหนี แม่เฝ้าเลียพวกเราตัวแล้วตัวเล่า เร่งเร้าให้เรายกเท้าปวดระบมก้าวต่อไป ไม่มีอะไรตกถึงท้องของเราอย่างเป็นชิ้นเป็นอันมานานมากแล้ว และฉันก็เฝ้ามองเท้าที่แสบปวดจนชาไร้ความรู้สึกของตนเอง เผลอไผลเพ้อเจ้อไปว่าจะดีเพียงไหนถ้าจะกินมันลงไป นอกจากจะได้อิ่มท้องแล้ว ยังไม่ต้องทนลากความเจ็บปวดติดไปทุกหนทุกแห่งอย่างนี้ด้วย

ยากจะรู้ว่าโชคดีหรือโชคร้าย ก่อนที่ฉันจะอดโซถึงขนาดต้องกลืนกินเลือดเนื้อของตัวเองหล่อเลี้ยงกระเพาะที่ปวดบิดทรมาน อวสานก็มาถึงเสียก่อน

-6-

เสียงขู่คำรามต่ำ ๆ ดังลอดออกมาจากลำคอของเคลเบรอส พร้อม ๆ กับที่หัวทั้งสามของเขาผงกขึ้น หูทั้งหกตั้งชัน เขี้ยวขาวสามแถบแสยะข่มขู่ผ่านไปในความมืดเบื้องหน้า...กลิ่นของความตายโชยชายมา เข้มข้นจนแทบสำลัก...หูอันอ่อนล้าของฉันได้ยินเสียงโลหะขยับ...ขนคอของฉันควรจะลุกชัน แต่เปล่า ฉันไม่ได้ทำอะไรอื่นนอกจากรอ

เวลาของฉันมาถึงแล้ว

-7-

สายลมช่วยพัดโชยเสียงหอนของแม่ให้กระจายออกไปเหมือนกลิ่นหญ้าอ่อนสะบัดใบในยามแรกฝน แต่เสียงที่ตอบกลับมาแผ่วระโหยและลดจำนวนลงทุกทีอย่างน่าวิตก แม่ปลอบพวกเราว่าอาจเป็นเพราะเสียงหอนของแม่แผ่วเบาลง หรือไม่พวกเขาก็หนีไปไกลกินกว่าจะได้ยิน แม่รู้ว่าเราไม่เชื่อ เพราะแม่เองก็ไม่เชื่อเช่นเดียวกัน

ก็ใครจะเชื่อคำโกหกอย่างนั้น

แม่ยังคงหอนอยู่ แม้จะรู้ว่าเป็นการดึงมนุษย์ให้ไล่ตาม แต่แม่ไม่อาจห้ามตัวเองได้...ก็ใครเล่าจะไม่อยากพบเผ่าพันธุ์เดียวกับตน ไม่อยากรู้ว่ายังมีพวกเขาอยู่ แม้จะแค่สักตัวเดียวก็ตาม...น้องตัวสุดท้องของฉันจากไปแล้วด้วยฤทธิ์ของความตายที่ล่าเธอมาแสนนาน...มันเอื้อมมือมากระชากเธอก่อนกระชากเรา ทรุดร่างที่ร้อนผ่าวเหมือนกองไฟลงกับโคลนเปียกริมฝั่งน้ำแล้วไม่ลุกขึ้นอีกเลย ในไม่ช้าร่างของเธอก็เย็นเฉียบเท่า ๆ กับโคลน ดวงตาที่ลืมค้างของเธอจมลึกลงไปในเบ้า และลิ้นที่ห้อยออกมาพ้นเขี้ยวที่ยังขึ้นไม่เต็มที่ก็เป็นสีม่วงน่าเกลียด...นี่คือความตาย...แม่บอกเราเช่นนั้น...กลิ่นที่ไล่ตามเรามาเนิ่นนานห้อมล้อมอยู่รอบตัวเธอ ฉุนเฉียวเกาะแน่นไม่ยอมจางเหมือนแมลงวันตอมซาก มิไยที่เราจะเฝ้าเพียรเวียนเดินรอบกายเธอ เพียรใช้ลิ้นอันอบอุ่นเลียปากและหน้าของเธอ แต่เธอก็ไม่ลุกขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว แนวกระดูกตรงอกของเธอโผล่พ้นออกมานอกหนังอย่างรวดเร็ว แม่ต้อนเราให้จากไปเสียก่อนที่กลิ่นของความตายจะละจากร่างที่ซีดจนเริ่มเขียวของเธอ แล้วเข้าเกาะกลุ้มรุมเราทั้งหมดให้ตายตกไปพร้อมกัน

แต่มันก็ยังตามมา ยังติดตามมาไม่ยอมห่าง

-8-

เสียงฝีเท้าแผ่วเบาแว่วมาจากที่ไกล ๆ ไม่ดังมากพอที่หูของมนุษย์จะได้ยิน แต่เราได้ยิน เคลเบรอสแยกเขี้ยวที่มีน้ำลายเป็นฟองฟอดไหลยืดของเขาอย่างดุดันเต็มที่...นั่นไม่ใช่เสียงฝีเท้าที่เราคุ้นเคย...มีบ้างบางครั้งที่มนุษย์เข้ามาที่นี่เพื่อให้อาหารเคลเบรอส แต่ฉันไม่เคยใส่ใจจะจดจำ ด้วยรู้ว่าสิ่งนั้นไม่เคยเลยที่จะเผื่อแผ่มาถึงฉันด้วย

เปล่าหรอก ฉันไม่ได้เดือดร้อน ฉันเดาเอาว่าร่างกายของฉันอาจจะกลืนกินเจ้าอวัยวะไร้ประโยชน์นั่นไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว มันไม่เคยอุทธรณ์โอดครวญถึงความปวดแสบของตัวเองอีกเลย ตั้งแต่คืนนั้น

คืนที่ความตายไล่ทันเราทั้งหมด

-9-

เสียงหอนของแม่เงียบลงจนได้ในที่สุด เมื่อเงี่ยหูฟังจนแน่ใจแล้วว่าไม่มีใครอีกแล้วที่หอนตอบกลับมาเพื่อแสดงว่าตนยังมีชีวิต ใบหน้าของแม่ที่เบือนกลับมาจากแสงจันทร์เต็มดวงนั่นขาวซีด กลิ่นอายของเลือดที่เราคุ้นเคยคละคลุ้ง แต่ถึงกระนั้น มันก็ไม่ได้เด่นชัดเท่ากับกลิ่นเก่าที่เราเริ่มจะด้านชากับมันเสียแล้ว ไม่ว่าจะเป็นจมูกหรือความรู้สึก

กลิ่นของความตาย

แม่เดินลงมาจากหน้าผาซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเคยเป็นบ้าน...ระยะทางการหนีของเราเวียนบรรจบครบรอบแล้ว และนั่นหมายความว่าไม่เหลือแผ่นดินไหนอีกให้เราหลบหนี เพราะฝ่ายผู้ล่าคงติดตามแกะรอยจนรู้เห็นเส้นทางเดินของเราจนหมดสิ้น แต่เราทำได้เพียงเดินไปบนเส้นทางเก่า เส้นทางที่ไม่ว่ายังไงเราก็ต้องเดิน เหมือนเข็มนาฬิกาที่หากหยุดนิ่งก็จะเหลือเพียงซากเหมือนน้องของเรา ฉันยังอดนึกไม่ได้ว่าเมื่อเราย้อนกลับไปถึงริมฝั่งน้ำที่เธอทอดร่างอยู่ เราจะได้พบเห็นอะไร ซากเน่า ๆ เหมือนสัตว์ที่แม่เคยได้มาให้เรากินในระหว่างทางหนี หรือโครงกระดูกขาวเรียงเป็นแนวที่ฝังตัวครึ่ง ๆ อยู่ในโคลน กะโหลกที่ไร้หนังห่อหุ้มเผยเบ้าตาที่เบิกกว้างตลอดกาลนั้นจะมองเห็นเราหรือเปล่า เธอจะตัดพ้อต่อว่าที่เราทิ้งเธอไว้ที่นั่นหรือไม่หนอ?

หรือเราจะจำเธอไม่ได้ และใช้ร่างเธอเซ่นสังเวยท้องที่คอดกิ่วของเราเอง?

แม่ตรงเข้ามาเลียฉันและพี่...ที่หากไม่มีเหตุการณ์เช่นนี้เกิดขึ้น เราคงเติบโตจนเข้าสู่รุ่นวัยหนุ่มสาวจวนจากรังแล้ว...แต่เวลานี้ เรารู้ดีว่าเราไม่มีทางยอมแยกจากกันเป็นอันขาด...พี่ของฉันเลียตอบแม่และเผื่อแผ่มาที่ฉัน สัมผัสของเขาอบอุ่นและฉันรู้ว่ามันมีความหมายแห่งการปลอบประโลม

แล้วทุกอย่างก็สิ้นสุดในวินาทีนั้น

อะไรสักอย่างแหวกตัดอากาศมาปะทะด้านหลังของลำคอแม่ ทะลุมาด้านหน้าในครั้งเดียว ฉันมองไม่เห็นว่าเป็นอะไร เพราะเลือดของแม่ทะลักลงมาท่วมหน้าฉัน บางส่วนกระเด็นเข้าไปในตาด้วย ฉันรู้ว่าแม่ล้มเพราะได้ยินเสียงร่างสัมผัสพื้น แต่ไม่มีเสียงร้องหรือแม้แต่เสียงกระตุกลมหายใจเลยแม้แต่น้อยนิด เลือดของแม่ไหลพรากเหมือนสายน้ำฝนที่ซัดผ่านลงดิน ดวงตาของแม่เปิดลืม และทุกอย่างถูกย้อมด้วยสีแดงจากเลือดของแม่ ฉันรู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังหายใจรุนแรงเหมือนอากาศทั้งหมดได้สูญสิ้นไปแล้วจากโลก แต่เนื่องจากความเป็นจริงมันไม่ ดังนั้นมันจึงอัดปอดของฉันจนท่วมปริแทบระเบิด พี่นั่นเองที่ช่วยฉันไว้ เขาใช้สีข้างของตัวเองกระแทกตัวฉันรุนแรงจนกระเด็นไป และนั่นเองเรียกสติฉันกลับมามากพอที่จะซอยเท้าวิ่ง ฉันแทรกซอนไปตามสุมทุมพุ่มไม้รกชัฏด้วยขาที่เย็นเฉียบเหมือนน้ำแข็งโดยไม่ใส่ใจทิศทาง ปากอ้าหอบ เลือดของแม่ไหลเป็นทางจากหางตา ฉันได้ยินเสียงของพี่...เสียงคำรามสุดท้ายที่บ่งบอกถึงความเจ็บแค้นของหมาจนตรอกที่ไร้ทางหนี

ฉันวิ่ง วิ่ง วิ่ง วิ่งจนเหนื่อยหอบ วิ่งจนสุดแรง วิ่งจนอากาศเย็นเฉียบโถมทะลักท่วมปอด วิ่งไปบนผืนดินที่บัดนี้ทั้งเผ่าพันธุ์เหลือเพียงฉันเท่านั้นเป็นตัวสุดท้าย

-10-

ทันทีที่เห็นเขา ฉันก็รู้ทันทีว่านั่นแหละคือมัจจุราชของฉัน ร่างในชุดสีดำที่อบอวลไปด้วยกลิ่นอายของความตาย...สิ่งที่แผ่ซ่านออกมาจากดวงตาของเขาทำให้เคลเบรอสถึงกับครางหงิงและลุกขึ้นหลีกทางหลบซุกตัวสั่นอยู่กับผนังเย็นชื้นด้วยความหวาดกลัว ฉันไม่โทษเขาหรอก เพราะฉันเองก็อาจเป็นเช่นนั้น หากจะมีเพียงสักสิ่งในโลกที่หลงเหลืออยู่เป็นความหมายในการมีชีวิต แต่ด้วยความที่ฉันไม่มี จึงไม่พักจำเป็นที่จะต้องหวาดกลัวต่อสิ่งใด ๆ อีกต่อไปแล้ว

-11-

ในที่สุดฉันก็เข้าใจ ไม่ใช่จำนวนของเลือดหรอกที่เป็นปัญหา แต่เป็นจำนวนของเราต่างหาก ไม่ใช่เพื่อทำลายล้างอาถรรพ์ แต่เพื่อทำลายล้างเผ่าพันธุ์ของเรา นั่นแหละที่มนุษย์ต้องการ ฉันเซซังไปตามลำพังผู้เดียวบนแผ่นโลกที่หนาวเหน็บซึ่งชุ่มไปด้วยเลือดของพี่น้อง มีแต่คำถามและความไม่เข้าใจอยู่เต็มหัว อะไรเล่าเป็นสาเหตุที่ทำให้เผ่าพันธุ์ของฉันต้องถูกกำจัดไปให้พ้นจากโลก เราเป็นเพียงเดียรัจฉาน กินอยู่และดำรงชีวิตตามสัญชาตญาณอันเป็นกฎของป่า ล่ากินเมื่อหิว ล้มนอนเมื่อท้องอิ่ม ถูกล่าเมื่ออ่อนแอ ไม่มีสิ่งใดเลยที่ผิดแผกจากสัตว์ทั้งหลาย แล้วทำไมเล่า พวกเขาผู้มีความสามารถถึงเปลี่ยนแปลงการหมุนของโลก พวกเขาผู้ซึ่งไม่เคยอยู่ภายใต้กฎเกณฑ์ใด ๆ จึงได้มีคำสั่งพิพากษาล่าผลาญเรา เราผิดอะไรหรือ?

ฉันไม่เคยส่งเสียงหอนเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว ไม่ใช่เพราะฉันหวั่นเกรงกลัวมนุษย์ติดตาม แต่เพราะหนึ่ง ฉันยังเล็กเกินกว่าที่จะเรียนรู้การเปล่งเสียงหอน และสอง ถึงแม้สายลมจะพัดพาเสียงหอนของฉันไปได้ไกลแค่ไหน ก็ไม่มีใครอีกแล้วที่จะตอบกลับมาให้ได้ยิน

ไม่มีใครเหลือ ฉันคือตัวสุดท้าย

-12-

ฉันจดจำรายละเอียดในวันที่ถูกจับไม่ได้มากนัก อาจเป็นเพราะมันไม่มีความหมายให้จดจำก็ได้ ฉันรู้แต่เพียงว่าฉันต่อสู้ สู้อย่างบ้า ไม่ใช่เพราะฉันกลัวการถูกจับหรือกลัวตาย แต่เป็นเพราะนั่นเป็นหนทางในการระบายความคับแค้น ฉันทุ่มเทคำถามและความไม่เข้าใจไว้ในขาที่กระโจนเข้าหามนุษย์ เขี้ยวที่อ้ากว้างขบกัด และหัวที่สะบัดจนคอแทบหลุด ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเขี้ยวเล็ก ๆ ของฉันทำให้เขาเจ็บปวดได้บ้างหรือไม่ ถ้ามนุษย์เป็นเผ่าพันธุ์ที่รู้จักความเจ็บปวด เขาจะเที่ยวสร้างความเจ็บปวดแก่เผ่าพันธุ์อื่นโดยไร้หัวจิตหัวใจเช่นนี้ได้ลงคอหรือ?

ฉันไม่ได้เห็นอีกเลยไม่ว่าแสงตะวันหรือแสงดาว โลกใหม่ที่เขาพาฉันไปอับทึบและมืดมิด สายโซ่หนักอึ้งพันธนาการทั้งร่างกายและวิญญาณของฉัน ฉันล้มตัวลงนอนโดยไม่ใส่ใจกับบาดแผลที่เกลื่อนกล่นบนร่าง จำเป็นด้วยหรือต้องเลียรักษา ในเมื่อฉันไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าต้องมีชีวิตอยู่ด้วยเหตุผลใด

ในโลกที่ไม่มีพ่อแม่พี่น้อง ในโลกที่ไม่เหลือใครอีกแล้วนอกจากตัวเองเพียงคนเดียว ชีวิตจะยังมีความหมายใดอีกหรือ?

-13-

ฆาตกรรมคือนามแห่งเขา...ก้าวเข้ามาเบื้องหลังแนวกรงเหล็กที่ถูกเปิดอ้าออกแล้วด้วยวิธีใดไม่ปรากฏ...ฉันเหลือบตาขึ้นมองเขาอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย ในดวงตาของเขาเจือด้วยความสมเพชเวทนาก็จริง แต่อีกความตั้งใจลึกล้ำยิ่งกว่า...เขาจะฆ่าฉัน นั่นแหละสิ่งที่เขาจะทำ...หากเดรัจฉานสามารถยิ้มเยาะ คุณคงได้เห็นมันจากฉัน มีมนุษย์คนไหนบ้างเล่าที่เคยคิดว่าตัวเองทำผิด เมื่อเงื้ออาวุธขึ้นจ้วงแทงบนอกของเดรัจฉานที่ไร้ทางสู้

ความแปลบที่ลำคอด้านซ้ายไม่สามารถเรียกได้เลยว่าความเจ็บปวด เมื่อเทียบกับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ผ่านมา เพียงแค่นี้ไม่อาจนับได้ว่าเป็นความเลวร้าย กลิ่นเลือดคาวคละคลุ้งเจืออยู่ท่ามกลางมรณะอันเงียบงัน ฉันเงยหน้าอำนวยความสะดวกแก่เขาด้วยซ้ำ เมื่อภาชนะเย็นเฉียบถูกกดลงบนบาดแผล รองรับหยาดเลือดของฉันที่กำลังไหลรินออกมาอย่างเงียบ ๆ

ฉันหลับตาลง ความวิงเวียนเริ่มก้าวเข้ามาสู่ ลมหายใจของฉันเริ่มผ่อนช้า นี่สินะ สิ่งที่เรียกว่าความตาย...มันมาอย่างนุ่มนวลและเยือกเย็น ไม่เลวร้ายเลยหากมันไม่เกี่ยวพันกับความสูญเสีย จังหวะการเต้นของหัวใจก็ช้าลง ฉันคิดถึงแม่ พี่ น้อง และพ่อที่ไม่เคยแม้แต่จะได้เห็นหน้า ฉันทอดถอนลมหายใจ ความรู้สึกรับรู้จบสิ้นลงพร้อมความจริงเดียวที่ยังคงค้างอยู่เป็นสิ่งสุดท้าย

ในอ้อมกอดแห่งความตาย อบอุ่นยิ่งกว่าอุ้งมือแห่งชีวิต


End file.
